


don’t make it hard

by IZUKUSDEKU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being a player, Black Character(s), Don’t fall in love with Atsumu, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love ain’t shit, Thank God for Chloe and Halle, Y/N heart is broken, some smut here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZUKUSDEKU/pseuds/IZUKUSDEKU
Summary: ‹·˚ 難しいことにはしないでください ❥⋆̩━━━ #𝑨. 𝑴𝑰𝒀𝑨 𝑿 𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑬𝑹!❛ 𝖠𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝗈𝗒𝗌 𝖽𝗈 𝗂𝗌 𝖻𝖾 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗒𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖻𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍 ❜𝑫𝑶𝑵’𝑻 𝑭𝑨𝑳𝑳 𝑰𝑵 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬!It all started with a small accident at the coffee shop and now you’re in literal heartbreak. Crying and dreading over days you can’t erase from your memories, all because you thought he was...the one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	don’t make it hard

Third time this week. This is the third time this week you’ve cried and it’s only Tuesday. But of course, how could not? You were crying over Miya Atsumu, the MSBY Black Jackals’ setter. Why are you surprised though? You were only his little toy, that’s all. You were just something to keep his spirits up while he dealt with his career in volleyball. 

“Y/n. Y/N? Y/N!” Your best friend, and roommate, Alexis, called out. But you couldn’t hear, your head was clouded and your thoughts were full of happiness and joy...from the past. 

“Y/N I will break this damn door down open the fuck up!” You stayed in the same position, on your side staring at the cute picture and photo booth strips from you and Atsumu’s carnival date.   
  


_flashback..._

“Hey hey, can you take a picture of us?” Atsumu asked a random stranger, the person said sure and Atsumu gave them his phone. “Y/N, climb on my back.” He motioned and positioned for you to hop on. You looked at him crazy and laughed, “Atsumu what?” 

“Come onnn it will be so cute for the pic, just trust me.” You sighed and jumped onto his back, “Atsumu if you drop me, I will deadass beat you up and take your money.” 

He laughed at you and playfully rolled his eyes, “Calm down city girl, now pose.” You looked up to the camera, the man counted down from five, you posed with a smile and a peace sign, Atsumu did the same but stuck his tongue out. 

You two held those poses for the longest, except for the last few, Atsumu snuck in a kiss on your cheek. You lightly slapped his back, “TsumTsum.” 

He smiled at you, “For memories.” 

_current times_

You stroked your cheek, “Yeah, for memories.” You quietly said to yourself as the day of that picture runs through your mind, replaying the smell of carnival food, people screaming, games, and just ultimate fun. All that gone away as days go by and hours pass, and heartbreak takes a bite of your happiness.

“Come on y/n, get your lazy ass up.” Alexis said, as she pulled away the soft blanket from your body. You groaned and put a bunch of pillows on top of your body to replace the blanket. “Y/N, you can’t keep doing this. It’s literally been over a month now and you’re still out here crying. You haven’t been to class in over two weeks.” 

“I quit school and I quit life.” You loudly said then slammed your face into a pillow. “None of that matters when all you feel is pain.” 

Alexis rolled her eyes and took a seat on your bed, “Y/N, I don’t even see why you’re complaining, you guys weren’t even an actual couple.” 

You looked up at her, “It felt a fucking relationship to me Lexi, those seven months felt like I was in a high school movie that never ended.” 

“He never even asked you to be his girlfriend. Plus you had other people on the side, what are you complaining about? You literally said that if he doesn’t work out, you have other people to go to.” 

“I dropped them. I cut them all off for him.” Alexis looked at you stupidly and shook her head, “I swear I hate this love bullshit.” 

You lifted yourself up, sitting upright with your legs crossed, “It’s not my fault, I thought he was literally mister perfect, I thought this one was actually gonna work out. I didn’t know he just wanted to rip my heart out and stomp on it. He was literally everything I wanted Lexi.” You flopped back on the bed and let out a huge sigh, “But no, nobody’s perfect. Especially him, Lexi, especially him. He embarrassed and made me feel like a fool dammit.” 

“Y/N? What did you expect? It’s Miya Atsumu we’re talking about here. The dude who placed third in Nationals in high school, his first fucking year dammit. The dude’s been popular, especially with the girls.”

Frustrated as you are, you groaned and slammed a pillow on your face, “Where are you tryna go with this Lex?”

“I’m just saying that he probably done shit like this before, it’s not your fault you took the pretty boy bait.” You removed the pillow and knitted your brows, “Forget pretty, he was fine Lex! Like literally no boy in high school could compare to him.”

“Lies, there was that cute light grey hair boy that one time and that skinhead.” Alexis tilted her head then shook her head, feeling satisfied with the memories of her past high school flings. “Okay they were cute but Atsumu was- UGH! He was everything I ever wanted, and then some.”

“Girl I know, you talked about him all the time, I don’t know which was worse, when you were with him or now.” You looked up at her, then turned to the side that was closer to her, “Is it bad that he ordered me his jersey and it’s coming in today?”

“Is it bad that I’m currently messing with one of his teammates and he invited me out to dinner with his team?” You both simultaneously said your questions. You sprung up from your laid down position and looked at Alexis with shock and flabbergast in your widened eyes. “Alexis when the hell was this and why didn’t you tell me?”

“When the hell did he get you his jersey?” You pulled and crossed your arms, giving out a huff as well, “I asked first.”

“Fine.” Alexis let out a ‘tsk’ and let half her body drop on the bed, “It was when we went to see your boyfriend play-.”

You interrupted her sentence, semi-yelling, “He’s not my boyfriend Lex.”

She rolled her eyes and continued, “Whatever y/n Miya. Anyways, it was the first time we went to one of the MSBY games. After you ran up and congratulated blondie on his win with his service ace, you left me alone so I talked with some of his teammates. Soon enough, you left me so I asked one of them for a ride and he offered, took me here and we hooked up.”

You were in the mixture of completely feeling baffled, not surprised, and shocked, you weren’t sure which tone to respond with. Instead you sat there, with your eyes brightening like a kid receiving his birthday gift. 

“I know you’re not surprised, stop with the look. I’m surprised though, from the way he was acting, I didn’t think he would hook up with a total stranger.” You turned your body to face her while she was blowing at her bangs and twirling one of the ends. 

You started playing with the hem of your shorts, “Why would you say that?” 

“He’s a total fucking germaphobe y/n. After we did it, he showered three times back to back, changed all of the sheets on my bed, and did my laundry. He even disinfected my damn room.” You try to cover up your laugh by pulling up your shirt but she shot you a look, telling you that she can still hear it. “That’s probably why half of the house smelled like lemon when I got home.”

“Fuck you, next time I fuck him is when he’s drunk and not act like I am a fucking disease.”

“If he were to act like that, he would’ve never hooked up with you Lex.” Alexis took a nearby pillow and hit your arm with it, “Shut up y/n. Anyways, you have a package on the living room table.” You quickly got off the bed and rushed out of your room, “And you’re just now telling me this Alexis?”

She shrugged at you, “I saw that shit in our mailbox when I was coming home from work, and your lazy ass was still sleeping so I didn’t bother. I just took it and the rest of the mail, and placed them on the living room table.”

In your mind, you were happy and squealing like a little girl, but your heart was beating fast as you realized that it was more than likely Atsumu’s jersey and seeing his last name was going to playback memories in your head, like the photos and gifts surrounding your room wasn’t enough. 

You didn’t care though, you grabbed the lightweight package and ran back to your room. You ripped open your package and pulled out everything that was contained. There it was, the black and gold uniform, with the number thirteen showing up and “MSBY” placed over it, all folded nicely in a plastic bag. You slowly slid your fingers down the jersey, not wanting to open it and just let it stay in its original packaging.

“Y/N if you don’t open the damn package.” Alexis semi-yelled at you, making you jump and almost drop the package. “Fine fine, geez, don’t get your panties in a damn twist.”

Alexis winked and smirked at you, “His teammate already did that.” You looked over to her with a raised eyebrow, “Anyways, let me get back to this package.”

You carefully opened it up, not trying to bring any damage to it. You slid out the clothes, placing the shorts on your bed, and unfolding the shirt. You turned it over and your heart wamed as you saw the name “Miya” appear on the back of the shirt. You hugged the shirt tightly, getting a whiff of it’s smell, then letting go of it. 

“Lexi it even smells like him.” You whined, pouting as you looked at Alexis then back at the shirt. She motioned for you to give it her, you obeyed and handed her the shirt. She smelled it and looked back at you, “It smells like a damn factory y/n, the hell are you talking about?” You snatched the shirt back and flipped her off.

You also noticed a rectangular-shaped paper on the floor, you grabbed it and read it over, your eyes beaming with joy as you read over the words on the card with his voice, and smiled at the familiar nickname showing up on the bottom of the card. 

“Lexiiii, he even gave me a note. He wrote ‘TsumTsum’ with a heart in my favorite color.” You approached Alexis and gave her the note. She rolled her eyes and looked over it, “All it says is ‘Thank you for being in my life, TsumTsum.’ I swear y/n, you’re a damn simp for this dude.” She sighed and handed you back the note, you walked over and placed the note on your nightstand, positioning it to make it face your bed.

“When your germaphobic playtoy gives you his jersey, then you can talk to me.” You turned back and saw Lexi flipping you off. She sat back up and played with her hair, “Speaking of him, you know how I just told you that he invited me over for dinner with his team?” 

You shook your head yes as a response as you gave more attention to the photo strips of you and Atsumu in the photo booth, him kissing you then kissing your cheek while you clutched onto a large fox plushie that he won for you. 

“Well, he told me he knew me from you and Atsumu so he invited you as well.” You quickly turned your head and gulped down air, realizing that this dinner event is something you’re gonna dread the most.

**Author's Note:**

> drink your water, stay hydrated, and FILL yourself with self-love and know your worth 💕
> 
> 𝐌𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐰 𝟏𝟏:𝟐𝟖 💗


End file.
